true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
General Hux
General Armitage Hux is a principal antagonist of the Star Wars universe, serving as the secondary antagonist of the sequel trilogy and one of the main antagonists of the Aftermath book trilogy. He is the main antagonist of the 2015 epic space-opera film, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, and of its 2017 sequel, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. He returns as a major antagonist of the final installment Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker . He also acts as the ultimate antagonist of the TV series Star Wars: Resistance, appearing as one of the main antagonists of the second season. He is the co-founder and military leader, second supreme leader and second (later third) in command of The First Order, and he is by the way, also the one behind the functions of Starkiller Base. He is a ruthless and tyrannical monarch who intends to destroy The Resistance and The Republic, so he can become the ruler of the galaxy. Orchestrating most of the series' events, and manipulating both Snoke and Ren, Hux serves as a direct threat towards The Resistance. He is portrayed by Domhnall Gleeson. History The Great Villains Wiki presents a biography for General Hux. Personality General Hux is an evil tyrant who rules with an iron fist. He will attempt to kill anyone to get what he wants: power and control. He seems to be bitter to his minions, as he screams at the Stormtroopers and takes control of every action of theirs by force. Egotistic as he is, his methods to rule the universe and destroy any goodness are his main priorities, and he has no remorse for his actions. He is extremely manipulative and clever when it comes to Snoke, and he uses the latter's "green lights" to do what he wants. He is willing to kill billions of people in order to achieve his goals. However, in the later periods Hux is shown as a tragic sociopath, whom does his evil and ambitious schemes just to move Kylo Ren out of his way and have him killed. He wants to revenge Kylo for being a better dark lord than he is among The Emperor. He is also shown to be a coward when he surrenders to Ren's force chokes instead of dying. Inspiration General Hux is very much inspired by Adolf Hitler, the ultimate leader of the Nazis. Many people criticize his evil character, as they say he is much of a real life dictator, and ultimately a Nazi. Even Domhnall Gleeson always mentions how evil Hux is, stating that he is a tyrannical brute. Trivia * He is an iconic villain, much like Kylo Ren and Darth Vader. * His speech about the Republic shares some similarities to a speech of Adolf Hitler, since they are both dictators who receive "hail commander" calls. * He has a higher body count than Grand Moff Tarkin. * Although Supreme Leader Snoke is the leader of The First Order, Hux serves as the true main antagonist of the entire sequel trilogy so far, as he is behind every function of the Starkiller Base, and he commands the First Order to a battle, using Snoke's green lights for his own scheme. However, Kylo Ren usurped Snoke's position, and Hux's ambitions have grown even bigger, until Pryde took his role out of jealousy and lust for a better position among The Emperor's army. * He starts off as the secondary antagonist of the final movie. Gallery The Great Villains Wiki presents a gallery for General Hux. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Television Villains Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:War Criminals Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Nihilists Category:Sadists Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Lord Category:Evil Genius Category:Sociopaths Category:Military Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Imposters Category:Failure Intolerant Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Law Enforcers Category:Legacy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Brutes Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Mental Illness Category:Conspirators Category:Masterminds Category:Manipulative Category:Mass Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Abusers Category:Usurpers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Provoker Category:Bosses Category:Kidnappers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trap Masters Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Trash Talking Villains Category:Assassins Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Crackers Category:Hatemongers Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Murderers Category:Dark Knights Category:Bombers Category:Torturers Category:Saboteurs Category:Incriminators Category:Aristocrats Category:Vandals Category:Anarchist Category:Enforcers Category:Dictators Category:Spree Killers Category:Child Abusers Category:Stalkers Category:Gaolers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Slavedrivers Category:Business Villains Category:Plague Bringers Category:God Wannabe Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Traitors Category:Foremost Category:Narcissists Category:Totalitarians Category:Hypocrites Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Ambitious Category:Control Freaks Category:Supremacists Category:Politicians Category:Threatening Villains Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Cold Hearted Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Cowards Category:Greedy Villains Category:Overconfident Category:Remorseless Category:Minions Category:Dark Lords/Ladies Category:Extortionists Category:Nemesis Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Frauds Category:Cheater Category:Warlords Category:Betrayed Category:Opportunists Category:Tricksters Category:Spies and Agents Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Strategists Category:Comic Relief Category:On & Off Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Tragic Category:Misanthropes Category:Remorseful